Everything Stays
by LittlePenguin93
Summary: Emma Swan is starting fresh with one destination in mind. Loaded up with her guitar her infant son and memories of a time long passed emma will realize that sometimes while things change everything stays as you left it. Oneshot rated K For now but that may change if there's enough interest
1. Chapter 1 Everything Stays

**AN: I do NOT own OUAT (cause if I did swanqueen would be cannon) and I do not own this gem of a song all credit goes to the ridiculously talented Rebeca Sugar who wrote the song for adventure time. Check out her work its seriously great**.

 **Everything Stays**

The sun was setting in the cattail cove state park, and while sleeping in the car wasn't ideal at least the weather was warm. She reclined her seat further back and adjusted her hold on the sleeping bundle pressed against her chest. Trying to get comfortable and rest before she continued on to her destination, Storybrooke Maine. There memories of jam sandwiches, tea in the garden and a little girl with chocolate brown eyes waited for her. She remembers the day she left Storybrooke since peering out the back window of social workers car welling up in the corner of her eyes as she watches the form of best friend Regina getting smaller in the distance. After that she kept to herself never really opening up to anyone; that is until he came along.

The bundle snuggled against her begins to squirm and fuss in sleep. She's quick to sooth him exposing her breast enough for him to latch on for his nightly feeding as he settles into the routine she places a kiss on his soft brown hair her henry, the one good thing that came from Neal. Catching a glimpse of her reflection in the rearview mirror of the car she sees the bruising around eye is changing colors yet again. No longer just a dark purple it's now intermixed with shades of yellow and green.

She knows she should have left long ago but it wasn't until Neal went to harm her baby that she realized enough was enough. With far more strength than she ever knew she possessed she tackled Neal to the ground and the two began exchanging blows. She took some nasty hits but in the end she left him unconscious on the living room floor. Quickly throwing a few things into a bag grabbing all the cash in the house and strapping henry into the bug she made her escape.

That night as she was driving out of phoenix the she caught sight of the old friendship on her left hand illuminated in the glowing street light. Suddenly she knew where she had to go. She knew Regina would be there, she was the mayor now just like she wanted as kid like her dad was. Emma told her that was cool and all but she would rather be a rock star traveling all over the world and playing her guitar the two girls laughing themselves silly at Emma's impression of air guitar. Then in a moment of seriousness Regina looked in Emma's eyes and told her that no matter where she went she'd always be right there waiting for her to come home, then she slipped the friendship bracelet onto her wrist.

They were so young back then two ten year old girls against the world. They kept each other's secrets Regina about her crush on Daniel the boy who lived down the street and Emma about her foster parents David and Mary were nice but wishes they had a baby instead of an older kid. Six months after telling Regina that David and Mary discovered that against all odds they'd gotten pregnant and while they tried to keep her and take care of the new baby Leo like always it became too much and she sent away. She and Regina tried to stay in touch over letters but as she continued to change foster homes it was difficult to do.

She was shaken out of her memories by henry beginning to fuss again. Full and fighting sleep he just needed soothing before he was out. Adjusting her hold on him once again she sings him the song she wrote for Regina for her eleventh birthday.

 _Let's go in the garden. You'll find something waiting_

 _Right there where you left it, Lying upside down_

 _When you finally find it .You'll see how it's faded_

 _The underside is lighter. When you turn it around_

It was a simple song played on a ukulele she bought with her allowance for $19.95 but Regina declared it was perfect and placed a kiss on her cheek blushing red Emma felt as if she'd just preformed for the queen.

As the song ended henry settled into sleep once more and Emma placed him gently into his car seat retrieving her old baby blanket that was wedged between her guitar and the back seat she tucked it around him and placed one last kiss to his head.

Then turning the key in the ignition she began to drive in the direction of the highway. Regina was waiting for her; a quick online search helped her find her old friends number and with tears falling down her face in the phone booth she told her about what her life had become; a bar singer running from an abusive boyfriend with her five month old son. Regina was quick to sooth her telling her that she was prepping the guest room for her at the mansion and that she and henry would be staying with her; her voice leaving no room for argument making Emma smile in memory about how demanding the little brunette could be. It's almost magical she though how much yet also how little things can change.

 _Everything stays, Right where you left it._

 _Everything stays, but it still changes_

 _Ever so slightly, daily and nightly_

 _In little ways, when everything stays_


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome Home

**AN: Since a decent amount of people seem interested I figured I'd give you another chapter. Read Review and let me know what you think! And once again I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 2: Welcome home**

It was a little after 5am as she pulled onto Mifflin Street the houses glowed in the early morning sunrise the pristine lawns glistened with morning dew. It was as if she'd stepped into a memory, looking out the window she could almost see a little blond girl with wild curls racing down the street on roller blades after a little brunet girl in a pink princess dress.

It's a Sunday so Regina won't be in the office but there's a good chance she's still sleeping so Emma plans on using the spare key under the welcome mat to let herself in get henry settled; he's starting to stir for his morning feeding and could probably use some tummy time as well there hasn't been many opportunities for that having spent the past five days driving across the country.

Pulling into the driveway of what can only be described as a mansion Emma unbuckles henry from his car seat. He lets out a little whine of disgruntlement at being moved but settles back against her shoulder little snores sending puffs of warm breath against her neck. He is her whole world and finally she knows he's safe.

Before she reaches down to get the spare key the front door is open and standing before is arguably the most beautiful woman ever has ever seen. She has medium length dark brown almost black hair tied up in a messy pony tail with strands falling alongside her face. Her eyes are the color of melted chocolate. She dressed in an oversized t-shirt and that brushes along her thighs and a pair of fuzzy black slippers. Emma has a feeling everyone in town would be shocked to see their mayor dressed this way but to Emma she looks perfect.

They stare at each other for a moment before the silence was disrupted by henry letting out a cry. "Oh Shhh shh its okay little man." Emma bounces him gently in her arms. "Come in" says Regina stepping back allowing mother and son to step through the door. "Can I help you with anything?" she asks looking unsure about what to do. "Nah" says Emma with an easy smile. "He just needs to bed fed and then he'll go back down for a nap" "Okay, want me to get his bottle ready?" Regina asked wanting to be helpful. "oh umm well actually I breast feed…I couldn't really afford bottles" said Emma "Oh I'm so sorry let me show you where you can have some privacy" Said Regina glancing down at Emma's breasts for a second before quickly catching herself and looking away with a blush. "Follow me." Emma who had seen where her friends gaze went followed after her with a blush as well.

While the outside of the house looked the same on the outside it was entirely different from the way it looked when they were children before the house had an immaculate posh feel to it that seemed to scream we have money. A feeling no doubt perpetuated by the lady of the house Cora Mills if there was one thing Emma never understood it was how someone as kind and compassionate as Henry Mills could fall for someone so cold and calculating like Cora. But love worked in mysterious ways and the two were devoted to each other.

On one of their nightly phone calls over the past week Regina told Emma that five years ago Henry had passed away and that Cora followed not six months later of what the doctors could only describe as a broken heart. Regina had been in her final quarter of college at the time and living at home caring for her mother after her mother's passing Regina inherited everything and used part of the inheritance to completely redo the mansion upgrading the appliances, adding an office to the downstairs and repainting the bedrooms. Regina stopped outside of what Emma remembered to be her room and looked a little nervous.

"Ok don't freak out, I just I wanted to make sure you both were comfortable I know it's been several years since we last saw each other but Emma I never stopped thinking about you were, are, my best friend and I want you to know that you and your son are welcome here for as long as you want. So yea like I said just…don't freak out." And with that she opened the door.

Inside was the most beautiful room Emma had ever seen the walls were light blue spread throughout the room was a variety of dark wood furniture. There was a crib sitting cattycorner by a large widow draped in cream colored curtains designed to keep the room dark when closed. There was a comfortable looking rocking chair next to the bed with a bookshelf full of children's books on the opposite wall. And by the front of the door was a fully stocked changing table and a dark wood dresser.

Emma felt tears come to her eyes as she stepped into the room holding henry in one arm and running her hand over the teddy bear sitting on the rocking chair. Turning to Regina she pulled her tightly to her in a one armed hug henry nestled between them. "Thank you she whispered. Thank you so much this, this is more than I could have ever hoped to give him Regina…I just...I don't know what to say."

Regina wiped the tears away from Emma's face "Say you'll stay" Smiling at her best friend with watery eyes Emma replied "I never want to go anywhere else" Smiling back Regina squeezed her arm and said "Well then welcome home Emma" Henry the let out a cry of indignation about being ignored and squished between the two women. With a laugh Emma said "don't worry champ we didn't forget you welcome home Henry" "Henry?" Regina asked tears glistening in her eyes and a soft smile on her face as she gazed down at the little boy. "Uh yea" said Emma "He was one of the greatest guys I knew and I just wanted to him to have some kind of good role model to look up to." Gazing the down the little boy in her arms who looks up at her with curious dark brown eyes, she feels a tear slide down her cheek that Emma quickly wipes away as she places a kiss to the little boys head. "Welcome home henry." 

**That's a wrap for chapter two once again read, review, and let me know what you think. If you think I'm still debating if I should continue or end it here if I do continue it the next chapter will probably be from Regina's perspective.**


	3. Chapter 3 A box of treasures

**AN: Wow 6 reviews that might be more than I've ever gotten! It's awesome to know ya'll like the story so far and want me to continue. I apologize for the spelling and grammar errors in the previous chapter. I'll try to be more diligent but I wrote it at midnight after I got home from class so yea…Once again I own nothing R &R if you please.**

Chapter 3: A box of treasures

If you were to go into the closet of the master bedroom of in of 108 Mifflin Street you would find on the top shelf a plain cardboard box. Inside that box are a collection of things Regina mills has deemed to be treasures collected throughout her childhood. There's a photo of her parents on their wedding day that Regina had treasured as a child. There were some ticket stubs from her first concert as a teenager (a punk band from Europe that her sister took her to Frank Turner and the Sleeping Sirens) a ring given to her by her first love Daniel right before he left for deployment to Iraq a trip that he would not return from. And lastly a stack of letters tied neatly together with string a photo booth picture strip resting at the top showing a young brunette with flowing dark brown hair and a young blond with green eyes and a wild mane.

The letters started from the moment Emma left Storybrooke and continued for three years before the blond became impossible to get a hold of. Letters detailing everything seemingly important in her young life from Mary Margret Nolan giving birth to Leopold Nolan a boy who Regina found personally to be obnoxious and annoying (though that might be her bias as his arrival spelt the end Emma living in Storybrooke) to her first kiss with a boy at the 8th grade formal dance. (Daniel has bought her a beautiful corsage and worn a tie to match her dress)

The letters she got in return told of somewhat similar stories. Foster homes with too many children to care for properly. Of getting felt up by a boy named Tommy Hanson behind the bleachers at the freshman sendoff (something that had sent an angry fire though Regina at the thought of some boy touching her Emma). Of learning to smoke and getting kissed from a girl named lily who lived next door to her latest at the time foster family (Something that sent a fire to her belly at the thought of Emma wanting to kiss girls). For three years the girls stayed in contact but by the end of their freshman year of high school it became impossible to keep up.

It wasn't an abrupt decision just gradually the letters slowed down to a once every few months to once a year till finally by the time Regina was just about to turn 14 they stopped coming altogether. So it was with great surprise that seven years after that last letter came Regina received a phone call from the elusive Emma Swan.

Memories of the day the met flashing began flashing through her mind.

 _ **Flashback**_

Regina's mother had just dropped her off for her first day of Sixth grade and to say Regina was nervous would be putting it lightly. Zelena wasn't even here to protect her since she was doing her junior year abroad in England. She clutched tightly to her pink lunch box determined to make it to her first class as quickly as possible.

Fate however had other plans it seemed because as soon as she stepped into the hallway she was quickly shoved in a set of lockers buy two boys running rampant down the hall. "Mr. Locksley Mr. Jones just what do you think you're doing you could hurt someone look you've already shoved this poor girl into the lockers! You've both earned yourselves a detention!" "Oh dear" said the woman looking at Regina laying on the ground hands brought up to her face "Oh it looks like you've split you're lip we better get you to the nurses office Emma can you come over here sweetie" she asked calling over a skinny blond girl with hair tied up in a messy pony tail. She wore a red tank top blue jeans and brown lace up boots that came up to her knees she was unlike anyone Regina had ever seen before

"I'm not your sweetie MM" the girl named Emma snapped "Right sorry dear" said the woman seemingly ignoring her "Can you take this young lady to the nurses office" Letting out a sigh Emma took the pass from the teacher and helped Regina off the ground "Don't dawdle" said the woman "You'll be late for homeroom" "Yes Mrs. Nolan" Emma replied irritatedly.

They round the corner and Emma let out a sigh "Sorry about that she's been breathing down my neck for the past two weeks and won't give me a moment's peace. Not that I wouldn't help you if she didn't" she added quickly "Robbin and Killian are real assholes for hurting you like that." Her eyes glace down at Regina's bloody hand. "Here she says pulling out a napkin from her pocket let me help." Gently she began dabbing at Regina's stinging lip her eyes full of sympathy as she lets out a hiss of pain. "Yikes this looks pretty bad you're probably going to need stiches at the very least you're gonna have a scar" at those words Regina begins to cry it's her first day of school and she's already wishing she just stayed home.

"Oh hey hey don't cry it'll be ok I promise. I've got a couple scars too and they're not so bad honest." Regina's cry lessen just a bit but tears still fall down her face, " It'll be okay I promise you'll still be really pretty." Looking into Emma's eyes she sees nothing but sincerity and can't help but trust her. While the nurse who every called Granny fussed over Regina and calls her mom back to the school Emma sat beside her making up silly songs about jam and toast never letting go of her hand until her mother arrives to take her to the hospital.

The next day Regina returns to school with her lip stitched up Killian and Robbin both come up to her and sheepishly apologize Robbin sporting an impressive black eye and Killian a fat lip. Regina ignores them both sliding in to seat next to Emma who passes her a copy of the syllabus from yesterday. Emma doesn't comment on the dark stiches in Regina's upper lip and Regina doesn't comment on the bruises she sees on Emma's knuckles. Instead she asks if Emma would like to come over after school. And from that moment on the two were inseparable.

 _ **Flashback over**_

Shaken out of her memory Regina picks listens closely as childhood best friend tells her about what she's been through swallowing the lump that rises in her throat at the thought of someone hurting the girl she believed invincible and feeling shocked at the revelation that her friend is now a mother Regina is quick to inform her that of course she and her son are welcome to stay with her as long as they need to and that she'll see them in a week when they arrive.

Hanging up the phone Regina walks upstairs and opens the box containing the letters running her fingers over Emma's messy scrawl. She was coming home and for the first time since Daniel died Regina felt a spark of hope for the future. Yes everything seemed to stay the same here in Storybrooke but if there's one thing Regina had learned it was that things still change and with change comes new possibilities and maybe just maybe it was possible for Regina to find her happiness once again. Placing the letters back in the box Regina logs on to her computer and starts searching for paint supplies. She has some decorating to do.

 **That's a wrap for this chapter I've got at least one or two more to come but now we know how they met. Also I know in the last chapter I said Regina inherited everything at the time I hadn't decided to write Zelena into the story so let's just assume Regina inherited the house and 50 percent of the money Zelena declining to live in the house as she returned to England for college and had settled down there.**


	4. Chapter 4 A Boy in a Bar

**AN: Sorry for taking so long to get back to this I've been in midterms for my EMT class and if you've ever had to place a** **supraglottic airway in someone then you know how intense the focus is for that and how much studying you need to do. Thank you all for your lovely reviews I tried to make this a long chapter to hold you over till the next one. Once again I own nothing R &R if you please.**

 **Chapter 4: A Boy in a Bar**

Emma sat nursing Henry in his room, the room Regina made for her son, it was beyond anything she ever believed she'd be able to give them. As henry finishes up his feeding and settles in for his morning nap Emma with all the grace of a ninja places him into the crib and gently closing the door heading down into the kitchen.

Walking in she sees Regina standing at the stove spatula in hand swaying to some indie rock music playing on the radio. It's a sight she could stare at all day Regina is absolutely beautiful. Apparently she spoke last part out loud because Regina is suddenly turning around with surprise in her eyes a light blush coloring her cheeks. "I um made coffee let me get you a cup and fumbling with a mug hands Emma a steaming cup of black coffee.

The first sip hits her like new life and she lets out a low moan. "God Gina" if this mayor thing doesn't work out you could make a killing selling coffee how'd you make it this amazing. Shaking the glazed look that had been on her face from when she heard Emma moan she responded with a smirk "it's a secret but I guess I can share with you. I add a pinch of cinnamon to the coffee grounds gives it a little spice." "It's brilliant" says Emma with a smile "just like you are."

Walking over to the smaller woman she draws her into her arms "God I've missed you I'm sorry it took me so long to get back to you." "You're here now" Said Regina "better late than never besides you always had a terrible sense of time." "Hehe yea I did" "so" said Regina "Tell me everything

Settling onto a bar stool Emma wraps her hands around the mug of coffee and sighs. "Where do I start. I guess it all began with a boy in a bar"

 _ **Flashback**_

 _It was about 12:30 am Emma had finished her last song for the night and was packing up her bass and amp and cashed out the rest of the band their share of the tips before clocking into her shift at the bar. She grabbed the bass case in one hand but before she could wrap her hands around the handle on the amp a voice interrupted her. "Here let me help you" Looking up she met a pair of light brown eyes under messy brown hair. He wore a grey plain shirt and a pair of black jean paired with converse and his smile was a light with boyish mischief. Emma felt a blush heat up her cheeks._

 _Grabbing for the amp she says its fine I've got it. But the boy is quick grabbing it with one hand hoisting it into the air. "I insist" he says and puffing out his chest proclaims "lead the way fair lady." Flashing her another smile before he marching off in a silly solider step and in that moment Emma's heart fell instep with him._

 _ **Flashback over**_

"From that moment on Neal and I were inseparable. He was always doing something to make me laugh its why the first time he hit me I was more stunned by the act of getting hit then the hit itself" said Emma

Regina put a plate of bacon eggs and toast in front of her raise meeting Emma's eyes with a frown and asked "why did you stay?" "I thought he loved me"

 _ **Flashback**_

 _The two were driving down to the beach in an RV Neal borrowed from a friend, Emma's stomach was turning with each mile knowing she had to tell him soon. According to the doctor she was 2 months along and would start to show a little bump soon. Granted Neal so far just thought she was gaining weight and told her she should probably lay off the junk food and start working out._

 _With a wince Emma recalled the argument from three days ago that comment sparked she could still feel the sting of his hand as it slapped her across the face when she called him a drunk bastard with no sensitivity. It was now the third time he hit her in a fight usually he was quick to apologize swearing he'd never do it again but this time it took he made no comment. Two days later he was surprising her with flowers and a road trip to California. They pulled over at a rest stop off the side the side of the freeway and Emma was quick to jump out and run behind the bushes to throw up._

 _Neal quickly ran to her side asking if she was okay and Emma knew she had to tell him. Taking a deep breath she says "Neal I'm pregnant." He stood stunned " Wha..what?" "Placing a hand over her tank top clad stomach she says I'm about two months along." "With…With a baby?" he asks stunned. "No with a dinosaur" she sarcastically replies and seeing him going to open his mouth quickly adds "and yes it's yours you're the only guy I've been with for the last 3 months"_

 _Slowly a grin spreads across his face and before she knows it he's wrapped both of his arms around her legs and is lifting her up in the air spinning her around. "We're having a baby! I'm gonna be a dad!" "Neal" she screams with a laugh "put me down" put her down in front of him he drew her in for a soft kiss and Emma felt her heart melt, how could she have ever been scared to tell him? "I love you em he says before bending down to her stomach and giving that a kiss and saying "you too little one"_

 _ **Flashback ends**_

Taking a bit of her bacon Emma continues "He didn't hit me again the whole pregnancy we moved in together renting a little duplex. He went to checkups I really thought he'd changed and we past the abuse but I should have known people don't change. The real Neal came out again when henry was born.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _It was 10 pm and Emma was exhausted. Henry was finally asleep, he wouldn't stop crying all day, the dishes in the sink still needed to be washed there was a basket of laundry that needed to be folded in the living room and she would give anything for a cup of coffee and a hot shower. Her breasts were sore her head hurt from all the crying and she was about 5 mins away from breaking down crying herself._

 _She was shaken from her thoughts by the sound a door closing hard. Emma wincing fearing it would wake up the sleeping infant but luckily for her he stayed asleep. She turned furious eyes to Neal who stumbled in clearly drunk again. "What the hell Neal you could have woken him up and where have you been you smell like a brewery" "Relax babe I was just out having a few drinks with the boys no big deal." "No big deal Neal you're drunk and I needed you here to help me I can't do this by myself." "Clearly" Neal scoffed "God this place is a mess and look at you; you look terrible would it kill you to make some effort to look nice for me?"_

" _Fuck you! I've been home with henry all day he's got an ear infection and won't stop crying so excuse me for putting my sons comfort above your fucking libido." Grabbing her roughly by the hair and slamming her against the wall so hard one of the pictures falls down Neal screams at her "Are you saying I don't care about my son. I work my fucking ass off to take care him and your ungrateful self so what if I have a drink every now and then you have no right to say shit you miserable bitch you're lucky to have me you don't have anyone else after all. Who'd want a useless little whore like you anyway? For all I know the brat isn't even mine."_

" _Screw you neal you know that he's yours and it's never just a drink with you this is the 5_ _th_ _time you've come home drunk in past two weeks I've had enough! You're never hear to help me with henry or help out around the house grow up"_

 _Before she could respond a fist was flying towards her making contact with her nose. She can feel it break immediately and lets out a cry as she falls to the floor. Before she has time react she feels a swift kick to her ribs. "You need to start showing a little more respect for me Emma remember you're nothing without me and you've got no else to go._

 _And with that he turns around stepping on the fallen picture of the two of them from their trip to the beach. They'd been dancing outside the RV at sunset to his old record player that memory seemed so far away from the reality of today. "Clean this place and yourself up I'm going to the bar." And he slammed the door behind him. Wincing and gritting her teeth Emma grips the sides of her nose and with a crunch pushes it back into place. Tears fall down her cheeks mixing with the blood and stain her t-shirt. Pinching the her nostrils together and leaning forward like her friend Regina had taught her when she got a bloody nose as a kid she waits for the bleeding to stop wondering how her life had gotten here. But quickly she's shaken from her thoughts by the sound of henry crying over the baby monitor._

 _Feeling far older then she is she gets up off the floor and makes her way into her room where henry is sleeping in a pack and play she got at value village. "It's okay kid." She says gathering him into her arms. "Mama's here she's got you" a tear lands on henrys head causing him to stop crying for a moment and look up at Emma curiously as tears fall silently down her face. "Mama's got you henry and I'm gonna fix this I promise we're gonna get out of here just you and me"_

 _ **Flashback end**_

And well you know the rest, two weeks later I was packing our backs and giving you a call. I just wish I would have left soon I wish I had been so stupid to think he could love me. "Hey" Regina interrupted softly wrapping her standing in front of Emma's bar stool and wrapping her arms around in tight hug "This wasn't your fault Emma. You did nothing wrong. He was a bastard who didn't deserve you and your beautiful son."

Burring her face in Regina's shoulder "But it is I stayed I let him hit me I let him get away with it I" "Did what you had to do to survive" Regina interrupted "Emma look at me I knew from the moment I met you that you are strong, and brave, and kind, and beautiful. Nothing that bastard told you is true. You're not alone, you're not useless and you're certainly not a whore. You are an amazing mother who was doing her best to take care of her son and give him a good life and there are so many people who would be lining up to be with someone like you and"

Before she could say anything else she felt Emma's lips press hard against hers. Her eyes widen in shock before she melts into the kiss pulling Emma against her its pure bliss for all of a 10 seconds before Emma pulls away a scared look in her eyes

"Regina…" she starts "Emma…" Regina says "I…" but before they can continue a cry comes over the baby monitor and the camera on the device shows henry awake and crying. Emma quickly jumps up "I gotta go take care of henry. You should ummmm." " Right I need to do these dishes and look over some budget papers why don't you get him settled and take a nap you probably need it. "Yeah ummm….Yeah says" Emma. "I'll see you later? She asks. "Yes" Regina says back let's get dinner at granny's tonight. "Ok" says Emma standing up and making her way to the staircase… "Umm Regina?" She calls back "Thanks for what you said and well, just so you know thought the same thing too there were always people lining up to be with you too." And with that Emma ran up the stairs leaving Regina to stand there and think about what just happened. One thing was for sure that kiss was everything she dreamt it'd be and she had no clue what lays ahead.


End file.
